The Universal War
'Introduction' The Universal War, is a conflict taking between two organizations that consist of factions from five different wars. With one side, the Alliance 'Campaigns' Fairy Tail Campaign One Piece Campaign 'Battles & Events' Prologue Summit Invasion Fairy Tail Campaign (Wizard World) Battle of the Aster Mountains Battle of Worth Woodsea Battle in the Dark 1st Battle of Hargeon Battle of the Red Willow Battle of Clover Town Mercurius Prison Break 2nd Battle of Hargeon Battle of Anemones Plains Battle of Kunugi Town Tax Collector Incidents Battle of Mt. Hakobe Battle of Magnolia Battle of Nirvana Battle of Tenrou Island One Piece Campaign (Pirate World) Royal Tea Party Battle For The Three Keys 'Combatants/Factions ' 'Casualties' The list of notable casualties that have all been killed during the war in the numbered battles. Alliance ''' The list of those in the Alliance who were killed and who by along with which battle or event it took place. * Ren Akatsuki is killed by Gantenbaine Mosqueda at Aster Mountains. * Atsui is killed by Zeref in Clover Town. * Urouge is killed by Ryukaku in the Tax Collector Incidents. * Yumichika Ayasegawa is killed by Kinkaku at Nirvana. * Marechiyo Omaeda is killed by Kyouka on Fishman Island '''Coalition The list of those in the Coalition who were killed and who by along with which battle or event it took place. * Cirruci Sanderwicci is killed by Cana Alberona at Aster Mountains. * Satori dies of his injuries received by Temari at Aster Mountains. * Jinin Akebino is killed by X-Drake at Worth Woodsea. * Lao G is killed by Yasutora Sado at Worth Woodsea. * Meninas McAllon is killed by Sakura Haruno at Worth Woodsea. * Azuma is killed by Might Guy at Worth Woodsea. * Giselle Gewelle is killed by Choji Akimichi at Worth Woodsea. * Dalmatian is killed by Kakashi Hatake at Hargeon. * Nullpudding is killed by Renji Abarai at Clover Town. * Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rogue Cheney at Clover Town. * Fuguki Suikazen is killed by Mangetsu in the Mercurius Prison Break. * Fukuro is killed by Jugo at Hargeon. * D-Roy is killed by Nakeem Grindina at Hargeon. * Nakeem Grindina is killed by Laxus Dreyar at Hargeon. * Jerome Guizbatt is killed by Killer B in the Anemones Plains. * Mr. 5 is killed by Samui in Kunugi Town. * Minister Vitai is killed by Toragashira in the Tax Collector Incidents. * Sol is killed by Yasopp at Mt. Hakobe. * Aria is killed by Byakuya Kuchiki at Mt. Hakobe. * NaNaNa Najahkoop is killed by Laxus Dreyar in Magnolia. * Blueno is killed by Hinata Hyuuga in Magnolia. * Hidan is "killed" by Renji Abarai in Magnolia. * Royd Lloyd is killed by Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy in Magnolia. * Machvise is killed by Shino Aburame at Nirvana. * Doberman is killed by Toshiro Hitsugaya at Tenrou. * Abel is killed by Hiashi Hyuuga at Tenrou. * Mary is killed by Monkey D. Luffy at Tenrou. * Ryōta is killed by Sasuke Uchiha at Tenrou. * Arlong is killed by Ichigo Kurosaki at Mystoria Island. * Chew is killed by Sagi at Mystoria Island. * Kuroobi is killed by Sagi at Mystoria Island. Neutral Although, choosing not taking sides with either the Alliance or the Coalition, there are some sides remain as their own side. Which could mean, that said side acts as an enemy on both side. * Acnologia is killed by Chitsujo at Tenrou * Majority of Edolas Fairy Tail members are killed Yoku and Itan, Minus Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion 'Neutral' Despite the intensity of the war taking place, there are some factions or certain individuals who have chosen to remain neutral. Each faction would choose to remain neutral for their own reasons, whether to act in their own interest or choosing to stay out of the action. * Acnologia, a extremely powerful Dragon Slayer, who was one of the first Dragon Slayers, and fought on in the Dragon Civil War 400 years ago on the side which supported co-existences with humans and dragons. However he went rogue and went on a killing spree, murdering both human and dragons, gaining more power and later became known as The Black Dragon '''and also known as '''The Dragon King. He acts on his own interest and holds no loyalty but himself, who craves for nothing but fight and destruction, so he takes no side with either the Alliance or the Coalition. He eventually made his attempt on destroying both sides during the Battle of Tenrou Island, where he met with unexpected arrival of the Being Of Order Chitsujo, and was easily defeated and killed by the more superior being. * Alvarez Empire, '''is an extremely powerful militaristic country located to the west of '''Ishgar, ruled by Emperor Spriggan, who is actually the Black Wizard and Act Of Chaos Zeref Dragneel, who leads the most powerful military within the Wizard World, and by his side are his elite guards who lead the empire in his absence, a group of extremely powerful wizards called the Spriggan 12. However, for reasons unknown Zeref has decided to leave his empire neutral, despite the military edge it would have for the Coalition. After Zeref defeat and imprisonment in the Void, the Spriggan 12 have decided to keep this secret from the people, knowing it would bring disorder and chaos, and are now acting as co-rulers in secret, with the group leader August as the Acting Emperor. *'Anna Heartfillia' is a powerful retired celestial wizard who was orgnially an ally of Zeref from 400 years ago and devised plan with him and the five Dragon parents of the Dragon Slayers to travel to the future using the Eclipse Gate and defeat Acnologia. She has been lying in wait for an opportunity to defeat him since her arrival 15 years ago. However the war and Acnologia's death by Chitsujo change she decided to remain neutral to see how events unfolded and to see if she could trusted him. She came to him ask couple question and intentions and gave Aquarius the Water Barer's key to give to her descendent Lucy Heartfillia. * Pergrande Kingdom * Kingdom of Stella * Big Mom Pirates * Beasts Pirates * Germa Kingdom * Royal Guard * Kaguya Otsutsuki: From what has been see so far she currently still sealed away since the Fourth Great Ninja War. . '''Aftermath Category:Five World War Series Category:Terminology